Today On the Dr Roi Show
by Madman007
Summary: Transcript of the episode: The Skywalkers - Twenty-five years after the Caedus affair. Set in an AU version of events after Sacrifice, The Skywalker family goes on the HoloNet's popular talk show, Dr. Roi, to help them with the problems they've had since then.


**Transcript of Dr. Roi**

 **episode:** _ **The Skywalkers: The End to Years of Conflict?**_

* * *

 **Announcer:** _Today on Dr. Roi. It has been twenty years since the incident that sent Darth Caedus, a.k.a. Jacen Solo, to a lifetime in prison courtesy of the Jedi Council. The Skywalkers have endured more than a lifetime worth of heartache and turmoil. Still living in the same quarters but not together, can the Skywalkers reunite their love? Dr. Roi believes he can help._

 **[CUE THEME MUSIC]**

 **Announcer:** _Dr. Roi is the galaxy's most successful psychologist in human and non-human relations. If you have a problem, Dr. Roi will help. And now, here he is, Dr. Roi Antilles!_

 **[APPLAUSE]**

 **Dr. Roi:** Welcome, welcome all! Thank you and welcome to the HoloNet's most watched daytime chatshow, Dr. Roi. Boy, oh, boy, do we have a treat for you today. This may be our biggest show ever.

 **[AUDIENCE CHEERS]**

 **Roi** : I know, I know. I'm excited, too. In fact, I'm more than excited. I'm hopeful. Hopeful that we can bring a family back together. But not just any family. Perhaps the most famous family name this or any generation has known. Yes, speak the name, Skywalker, and people know. But, this family is in trouble. In fear of losing themselves. They have lived together but have grown apart. Heartbreaking. But, today, beings of the Galactic Alliance, I can help them. I can bring this family back as one. Can I do it?

 **Audience** : Yes!

 **Roi** : Are we going to bring the Skywalkers together?

 **Audience** : Yes!

 **Roi** : And who is going to do that?

 **Audience** : Roi! Roi! Roi! Roi!

 **Roi** [sits in the chair in the center of a row]: All right. We have with us today perhaps the most popular son of a famous Jedi. A wise Jedi Master in his own right...Ben Skywalker!

 **[MOSTLY FEMALE AUDIENCE SCREAMS]**

 **Roi** : Along with him is the one and only, the former Emperor's Hand turned Jedi Master herself, the mother of Ben Skywalker...Mara...Jade...Skywalker!

 **[AUDIENCE CHEERS]**

 **Roi** : Yes! Right here. Now, also with us today, is Mara's once true love. But we know him better as the one true hero of the galaxy in more battles than we can count. I would not be exaggerating when I say that if it were not for this man, the galaxy and our lives would be unrecognizable. I am honored to have him today on our show. Beings of the Galactic Alliance, the Grand Master Jedi...Luke...Skywalker..is here!

 **[AUDIENCE CHEERS]**

 **Roi** : But, we will get to them in a moment.

 **Audience** : Awwwww!

 **Roi** : I know, I know. We do have a show to run, folks. Since today is special, we only have time for perhaps a few Holo requests for answers. [grabs a remote to a screen above and behind him. He switches it on and on the screen is a young blue-skinned Twi-lek] We have now Trinesta, a Twi-lek female with a relationship question. Trinesta.

 **Trinesta** : Yes, Dr. Roi. I can't tell you what it means for me to speak to you. Thank you.

 **Roi** : That's fine, sweetheart, but we're a little pressed for time. How can I help?

 **Trinesta** : Well, I am a dancer at the Calrissian Club on the seventh level of Coruscant. My Weequay boss has informed me that his dancers will now be topless. Now, I personally have no problem with it. It's my boyfriend. He doesn't feel comfortable with me dancing naked.

 **Roi** : Ok. Ok. Trinesta, tell me, your boyfriend is not Twi-Lek?

 **Trinesta** : No, he's human.

 **Roi** : Yes, see, humans don't have the emotional range that a Twi-Lek like yourself has. Twi-Lek women store their emotional chemicals inside their left leeku. Humans don't have that luxury. Can I get a little personal, Trinesta?

 **Trinesta** : I guess.

 **Roi** : Do you and your human counterpart have a healthy sexual relationship?

 **Trinesta** : Well, yes. I mean as much as we can. I was always afraid that our species would clash...that way.

 **Roi** : No, no, no. That is a total misconception. No the physiology to the bodies of a Twi-Lek and human are quite similar, except for the leeku, of course. Interspecies relations are allowed in todays Galactic Alliance. Though in the years of the Empire a generation ago, I'm afraid the two of you would have been shot on sight for any public displays of affection. Trinesta, your boyfriend has to see you for who you are, not as the patrons of the club see you. So, I say, take it all off and let the men at the club enjoy your beautiful blue skin from afar. And when you go home to your boyfriend, he has the privilege of exploring that blue skin much closer, if you get my drift.

 **Trinesta** : Yes. I'll tell him. You're a genius. Thank you, Dr. Roi.

 **Roi** : And you remember our pledge.

 **Audience:** No more bad feelings!

 **Roi** [switches the screen off]: Ok, that took more time than I thought. I'm afraid we have to move on.

 **[AUDIENCE CHEERS]**

 **Roi** : Ok, the moment you have all been waiting for. Male and female beings of the Galactic Alliance, I give you...Mara Jade and her son, Ben Skywalker!

 **[From behind curtain stage left comes a middle-aged man with red-blonde hair who has his arm around an elderly lady in her eighties. Her hair is mostly gray with a hint of red. He helps her on the stage as she walks slowly. The crowd cheers as they approach.]**

 **Roi** [seeing the old woman struggle to get in her chair to his left] Here, let me help you–

 **Mara Jade** : I can do it!

 **Roi** : Ok. Already I can feel the hostility inside of you and I am not Force sensitive.

 **Ben** **Skywalker** : If you don't know by now, Dr. Roi, my mother is all about hostility. She wouldn't be Mara Jade if she wasn't.

 **Roi** : Wow. I am in the presence of greatness. Mara Jade Skywalker.

 **Mara Jade** : You did know I dropped the Skywalker name years ago.

 **Roi** : I didn't. Now, what are you doing with yourself today, Mara?

 **Mara Jade** : I am semi-retired. I have been on the Jedi Council Education Committee for some years now.

 **Roi** : You were an actual instructor for a while, right?

 **Mara Jade** : Yes. After a while, even I reached an age where that was too strenuous for me. Now I am just an advisor.

 **Roi** : Excellent. Now, you and Luke are separated, but you live in the same apartment together.

 **Mara** **Jade** : Emphasis on the _apart-_ ment.

 **Roi** : May I ask why?

 **Mara** **Jade** : Oh, how long is your show? I guess it started when I went after someone with Dark Side tendencies all by myself.

 **Roi** : You are referring, of course, to your nephew, Jacen Solo.

 **Audience** : Boooooooo!

 **Ben** : He no longer deserves that name. Jacen Solo is dead to the world. Darth Caedus took his place, just as Darth Vader took Anakin Skywalker's.

 **Roi** : Now, I understand that we cannot divulge into the details of the case of Darth Caedus by the Jedi Council because of the classified nature. It is safe to say that Caedus is now serving a life term somewhere exclusive in the galaxy?

 **Mara Jade** : Yes sir. He is guarded by security men with ysalamiri surrounded by him. If you ask me, he deserves every minute of time there.

 **Roi** : The Jedi Council at the time, including your husband, agreed against the death penalty.

 **Mara Jade** : Yes, at the time I disagreed. Another rift in our relationship. Now I see that death would have been too good for Caedus for all he has done to the galaxy and my family.

 **Ben** : I just want to express my admiration for my mother at that time when she went against so many. Caedus almost killed her and she wanted revenge, but that is not the Jedi way.

 **Mara Jade** : Tell that to Lumiya. Her head was decapitated by Luke in rage.

 **Ben** : He thought you died.

 **Mara Jade** : It was still done in revenge.

 **Roi** : Yes. That being said, can you elaborate more on why you and Luke have a rift in your relationship? In your words?

 **Mara Jade** : There are many things that I regret from that time. I can't change them. I knew what Jacen was about to become. I had it in my thick skull that he was going to be another Palpatine.

 **Roi** : Your former boss.

 **Mara Jade** : Oh, my [coughs] stars, that was so long ago. A whole different lifetime. After I met Luke, he showed me how evil the Emperor was. I always questioned myself that if I had known that at some point during my reign as the Hand, could I have killed the Emperor then and would the galaxy been saved?

 **Roi** : And you thought you could do the same when you found out about Jacen. You almost died with that assumption.

 **Mara Jade** : From my own stupidity.

 **Roi** : Before we get to more response from Mara on her failure in marriage to Luke Skywalker, I wanted to allow you to hear from one of our numerous fans who called in earlier in the week. I chose this one in particular because it speaks for the masses so eloquently. She calls herself, Irish Jade, and she has a holo-message for you, Mara. Let's listen.

 **[CUE HOLO-MESSAGE]**

 **Irish Jade** : Hey, oh my god! Thank you, thank you, thank you, Dr. Roi for having the great Mara Jade on your show. I can't wait to watch the show. I am going to be glued to the Holo-projector. I have been a fan of the Skywalkers forever and ever! If I can, I want to say to Mara that you should get back with Luke He is your perfect mate. You two so belong together. You are the most perfect couple in the galaxy. So, please, please, please get back together! I love you both. The whole galaxy does. When you are sad, so are we. Thanks again, Dr. Roi!

 **[** **END** **MESSAGE]**

 **Roi** : What do yo think of that, Mara?

 **Mara Jade** : Touching. Sentimental. But, not realistic. I wish it were that simple. People have had the misconception that Luke and I were all romantic and mushy all the time, and the fact is that we never had enough _time_ to be mushy or romantic. We were always fighting wars somewhere. I've seen the books about us and the Holo-drama loosely based on us, and those bring great joy to those who cherish it. That's not what a real relationship is. It is taking the pain along with the joy. Accepting that there will not always be joy in any marriage is the key to surviving it. If you go into a relationship expecting it to be constantly romantic, then you are fooling yourself and the relationship will not work. Luke and I are _not_ the perfect couple. There _are_ no perfect couples.

 **Roi** : Well said, Mara. Or should I call you Dr. Mara, now?

 **Mara Jade** : Please don't.

 **Roi** : Ok. Now, why is it that you had all these negative feelings with Luke, but yet you both stayed together in a literal sense.

 **Mara Jade** : Because of Ben. If we had separated or even divorced, how much of an example would that be to Ben?

 **Roi** : Ok. Well, we have to break here. When we come back we will see how Luke and Mara raised Ben within their conflict with each other. Will the Skywalkers come together as a family...after this message.

 **[CUE THEME. CUT TO ADVERTISMENT]**

 _Experience is eternal. Control is endearing. The future is now. Introducing the new SoroSuub XD-100 Turbo series hovercraft. Sleek design. Better control for the tight congestive Coruscanti traffic. Can go from idle to sublight within milliseconds due to an enhanced turbo repulsar mechanism. Leasing starts at 250 credits monthly. See your nearest SoroSuub dealer and catch the experience._

 **[CUE THEME MUSIC]**

 **Roi** : And we're back. We are talking with Mara Jade and her son, Ben Skywalker about their troubled family home. Ben, Mara just explained that she and Luke did not separate or divorce because of you. How awkward was it over the years in the Skywalker household at that time?

 **Ben** : It was very awkward. There were times when I tried getting them to speak to each other, but they would only speak in insults and contempt. Before Caedus, my parent's arguments bordered on mature logic. So, at some point I stopped trying and let them be. It was always, "Can you do that without getting hit with a poison dart?" Or, "I'd give you a Force projection, but you would just blink and flinch." One time, mom said to dad as he went out, "Try not to behead someone innocent."

 **Mara Jade** : I never said that.

 **Ben** : You sorta did, mom. You do have a sharp sarcastic manner.

 **Mara Jade** : And just where do you think you get yours from?

 **Ben** : See? Case in point.

 **Mara Jade** : What does that mean?

 **Ben** : Nothing.

 **Mara Jade** : Oh no, I wasn't dragged on this idiotic show to hear nothing.

 **[AUDIENCE GASPS]**

 **Ben** : Actually...

 **Roi** : Let me be moderator here for a moment. I sense from your banter that there is still contempt in your family. Am I going to have to schedule you all to the Roi House?

 **Audience** : Roi house! Roi house! Roi house!

 **Mara Jade** : You're not taking me anywhere.

 **Roi** : You know what I believe has to happen? Your family needs to interact with each other more closely. You can't do that without a family member not present. And right now, we are missing one of your own.

 **[AUDIENCE CHEERS]**

 **Roi** : That's right. The Legend is here!

 **Mara Jade** : A legend in his own mind.

 **Roi** : Beings of the Galactic Alliance, I give you the hero of the Rebellion, the first Master of his own Jedi Academy, Luke...Skywalker!

 **[As crowd cheers, an elderly man with gray hair walking with a cane enters from stage right. As soon as he walks slowly onto the stage, the crowd stands in an honorable ovation. Luke slowly reaches the group of seats on Dr. Roi's right and sits with his cane to the side. The ovation continues.]**

 **Roi** [as the crowd is silenced]: So, Luke, what did you think of that greeting?

 **Luke** : That was great. Thank you.

 **Roi** : No sir, thank you. But today I am not talking to the Rebel hero.

 **Mara Jade** : Go figure.

 **Roi** : Now, Mara.

 **Luke** : You see what I had to put up with for sixty years?

 **Mara Jade** : Hello, Skywalker.

 **Luke** : Hello, Jade.

 **Roi** : So, Luke, what are you doing now?

 **Luke** : I am working with the Jedi Council as a Senior Advisor. Our niece, Jaina is now a Jedi Master herself and she is in charge of the Academy. Her husband, Jag, is the new leader of the new Empire.

 **Roi** : Can you tell us who is also on the Jedi Council?

 **Luke** : Yes. Allana Djo, daughter of Hapan Queen Tenel Ka.

 **Roi** : Can you tell us who her father is?

 **Luke** [breathed deep]: Jacen Solo.

 **Audience** : Booooo!

 **Roi** : Is that wise to place her in such a high position after her father had shown Dark Side powers?

 **Luke** : It is no more of a risk than having myself or Ben in such a position with my father and his grandfather being Darth Vader.

 **Roi** : I see. How is your sister since her husband's death?

 **Luke** : Well, that was over a decade ago, but she has seen better days. She still remembers Han as he was. Even at nearly the age of a hundred, Han still retained that wild smuggler attitude. To me, Han will always be the truest friend one could ever have.

 **Mara Jade** : Excuse me, I hate to interrupt Mr. Skywalker's _This Is Your Life_ moment, but didn't we come to the show for us?

 **Luke** : Still impatient, aren't we?

 **Roi** : Ok then, let me ask your point of view. Why do you think the Caedus incident was the beginning of the end of your marriage?

 **Luke** : Allow me to clarify something. Mara and I have not ended our marriage.

 **Mara Jade** : Officially, maybe.

 **Luke** : Mara, we are on this show because I thought that this was the only way we can really talk to each other.

 **Mara Jade** : Ben was the one who drug me here.

 **Luke** : Because I asked him to.

 **Mara Jade** : Wait. Ben...I thought this was your idea.

 **Ben** : It was dad's. My only mission was to get you here. This can be a good thing, mom. You and dad have been so distant over the years.

 **Mara Jade** : Because of your father's stubbornness. Just like what I can remember about Vader.

 **Luke** : Mara...this silence between us has not only affected us, but Ben and the Council as well. Allana also feels especially responsible because she is related to Caedus.

 **Mara Jade** : Well, she denounced her heritage to the Hapan crown to become a Jedi full time. Her mother wasn't even willing to do that.

 **Luke** : Mara, if there was a way that I could shut down in the Force...if it meant that we can be who we were before Caedus, then I would do it.

 **Mara Jade** : You're an idiot. You can't stop from touching the Force any more than you can stop breathing.

 **Luke** : Perhaps. Can you stop breathing and shake off the Emperor's Hand mentality? Mara, you must know that the public knows about our problems and they care.

 **Roi** : Yes. In that same holo-drama that Mara mentioned earlier, it had an ambiguous ending that suggested you were not headed in a good direction. It seemed that neither of you have treated the other as husband and wife. You are strangers in your own marriage. Why do you think that is, Luke?

 **Luke** : Many reasons. The main one has to do with trust. Twenty-five years ago, she went after Jacen to murder him in cold blood. She almost succeeded, just as he almost succeeded in killing her. She let me sleep that night. She left me a note. Do you remember what the note said, Mara? "Gone hunting. Don't be mad at me, Farmboy." Do you realize how little you thought of me when you wrote that? You thought I couldn't handle someone in my own family in danger of becoming a Sith Lord? That note was so impersonal. It wasn't written by my wife. It was written by an assassin. You didn't include me in the one thing that we agreed on that we would do together. Take down Jacen _together_ if he got too deep. And Ben, you knew about Jacen, too. Why didn't you come to me? Or did you feel your mother had more experience at killing?

 **Ben** : Dad, mom said at the time that you wouldn't understand.

 **Luke** : And you believed her?

 **Ben** : I don't know. I was just a kid then.

 **Luke** : A kid? A kid that had already finished his first sniper mission as I recall.

 **Ben** : That's not fair, dad.

 **Luke** : Fair? You can't talk about fair. You willingly assassinated a person at age fourteen. I slaughtered thousands of lives when I blew up the first Death Star and I was only five years older than you were at the time of your first kill. There is no fair in war.

 **Roi** : Well said, Luke. We will be back after this. The Skywalkers working out their differences...when we return.

 **[CUE THEME MUSIC. CUE ADVERTISEMENT]**

 _Come on down to the Sith Happens Café. Plenty of food and fun for all ages. Wednesdays are ½ credit-priced barbequed ribenes. Twenty different Galactic ales on tap. And come test your skills in the Virtual Lightsaber Duel booth where you can go against any Sith figures of the past. Now you can kick some Caedus butt that has just been added. Wookies get in the booth free of charge. On the 600 block of Astro Plaza, Coruscant._

 **[CUE THEME MUSIC]**

 **Roi** : And we're back. Now we have heard from all members of the Skywalker clan. It is time for my evaluation. What I see here today is a couple who is struggling to keep it together, yet both are unwilling to break the chain of trust. Mara spoke earlier that relationships cannot work if there is a belief that nothing can go wrong. While that is true, it is also true of the opposite. You cannot go into a relationship if you believe _everything_ will go wrong, either. Mara, you were brought up in a different world than Luke's. You were not taught to be subjective and optimistic. You would not have been an effective assassin if you were. I hope you can hear the pain in Luke's voice and words.

 **Mara Jade** : Worse. I can feel them in the Force.

 **Roi** : As I'm sure Luke can detect the same pain in you.

 **Luke** : Yes.

 **Roi** : The question then, is not that you don't trust each other. It's that neither of you trust _yourselves_. You have to get over that. I know it can be hard. And Ben, you simply cannot stand by and let them be. You cannot allow your parents treat each other as ghosts. You have to be involved as well. You are also a part of this family. You have to make your own decisions.

 **Ben** : But they can be so hard-headed. I also don't have the time. I have a full time duty as a Jedi since the Caedus affair.

 **Roi** : You resigned from the GAG, correct?

 **Ben** : Yes, almost immediately after.

 **Roi** : Well, duty to the Jedi is one thing. Duty to your family I should think is more important.

 **Luke** : Actually, duty to the Jedi is just as important as duty to family.

 **Roi** : Really?

 **Luke** : Yes. If not more.

 **Mara Jade** : You see what I've been dealing with over the years?

 **Roi** : Ok, Luke. Let me give you a hypothetical scenario. What would you have done if Mara had been killed by Darth Caedus?

 **Luke** : I know that wouldn't have happened. Mara had the upper hand and was more experienced.

 **Mara Jade** : Your overconfidence is your weakness.

 **Luke** : Your arrogance is yours.

 **Mara Jade** : What's the difference?

 **Roi** : Arrogance, Mara, is the _illusion_ of confidence. Luke, if you were wrong in your assumption that Mara would triumph over Caedus, in which she did almost die, how would you have dealt with her death?

 **Luke** : I don't know.

 **Roi** : Doesn't the Jedi Code tell you that you must confront death of a loved one and consider them one in the Force? I should think a Jedi Master would know that.

 **Luke** : Yes.

 **Roi** : And yet, you had broken the Code by acting in revenge by beheading Lumiya, who was actually innocent of attempted murder?

 **Luke** [straining to answer]: Yes.

 **Roi** : So, where was your duty to the Jedi then? Didn't your duty to your family supercede your duty to the Jedi in that moment?

 **[Luke stays silent]**

 **Roi** : I have rendered a Master Jedi into silence. I wonder if–

 **Mara Jade** : Stop it! Stop this, now, Doctor! My husband has been through enough.

 **Roi** : You see, Luke. Your family is here to defend you.

 **[AUDIENCE APPLAUDS]**

 **Roi** : Do either of you have anything to say to the other now?

 **Mara Jade** : Luke, I want to be what we were. We don't have much more time. Our friends have gone. Leia is living the life of a hermit since Han's death. I don't want that for us. I want us to be together. I'm afraid it may be too late.

 **Luke** : It's not too late, Mara. I told you long ago that we were meant for each other for eternity. We're too old to fight anymore. We have done all of our fighting for the galaxy. It's time for us to have our own moments together.

 **Mara Jade** : What did you have in mind?

 **Luke** : I believe I have the answer.

 **Mara Jade** : Oh no, it's not another lightsaber built by Anakin again, is it? Because I'm pretty sure my dueling days are over.

 **Luke** : You could still beat me. Mara, I so wanted to say my peace over the past years. Each of us became so afraid of failure that we did nothing. I was resentful for you not coming to me with Jacen's problems. I gave you every reason to hate me because of it. Yet, you stuck with me. I gave you tons of grief but what I should have given you was what you so deserved. My forgiveness. Seeing you before me today as age has affected both you and I, I find that I am still in love with you.

 **Audience** : Awwwww.

 **Luke** : We have already trusted the Force to guide us through survival. Now it is time for us to trust ourselves to guide us together. We need to renew our love.

 **Mara Jade** : And just how do we do that?

 **Luke** : Over the years, I realized I never had the chance to do something properly. The first time I did it, our lives were in danger.

 **Mara Jade** : Naturally.

 **[Luke gives his cane to Ben. With a struggle, Luke bends down to the floor on one knee. From his pocket, he took out a small container. He opens it. Camera 2 closes in and reveals it as a ring]**

 **Luke** : Mara Jade, would you do the honor of renewing our vows and marrying me again?

 **[AUDIENCE GASPS]**

 **Mara Jade** _[tearing up]_ : Yes, I will, Farmboy.

 **[She stands up with him and he places the ring on her finger. The crowd cheers. They embrace tightly. The audience stands to cheer them on. This goes on for several minutes. Ben stands with them and he too embraces his mother and father. They finally sit down, all three on Dr. Roi's left. Luke and Mara are holding hands]**

 **Roi** [after crowd settles]: Wow. Is there a dry eye in the house? Anyone need tissues? [pauses as he addresses Mara] Did you see that coming?

 **Mara Jade** [wiping her eyes with her shirt]: No, can't say that I did.

 **Roi** : Do you have anything to add?

 **Mara Jade** : Only that I'm glad that I survived a poison dart so I could live to experience a proper proposal. And it only took him sixty years.

 **Luke** : You have Cilghal to thank for that antidote.

 **Roi** : And who else do you have to thank?

 **Mara Jade** [off a look from her husband]: Think we should boost his ego more? We _are_ on the Galactic HoloNet with millions watching.

 **Luke** : Why not? We thank you, Dr. Roi.

 **Roi** : You are welcome, Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade.

 **Mara Jade** : That's Mara Jade _Skywalker_.

 **Roi** : Of course. And who helped them, beings of the Galactic Alliance?

 **Audience** : Roi! Roi! Roi! Roi! Roi!

 **Roi** : And what can the Skywalkers say now?

 **Audience** : No more bad feelings!

 **[Luke and Mara embrace in a kiss]**

 **Roi** : There is something to be said for romantic mush.

 **Mara Jade Skywalker** [after she parts from Luke]: And we have a lot of mush to catch up on.

 **Roi** : And on that note, we depart. Join us next week when we visit a member of the Hutts in a paternity suit that went awry. Until then, don't have any bad feelings about anything and come to Dr. Roi. Have a good day and may the Force be with you.

 **[ROLL CREDITS AS CAMERA 1 KEEPS ON LUKE AND MARA AND WE HEAR AUDIENCE CHEER]**

 **Announcer** : _The Dr. Roi Show has been brought to you by:_

 _SoroSuub Industries_

 _The Sith Happens Café_

Proceeds from the _Wyn Corporation_

The _Dr Roi Show_ is a Ior Production.

 **FADE TO BLACK**


End file.
